


Moonlight Desires

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk where the crap this came from, but here, have a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Desires

He forgot he was sharing a bed until it was too late. 

His mind was still foggy from the dream and his hips jerked forward involuntarily, his erection coming into contact with something solid. He didn't realize what it was until a low moan escaped his lips, startling him into consciousness. 

He jerked back instinctively, then froze with fear at the sudden pressure on his hip. 

"Don't stop." The voice was low and sounded as breathless as Castiel felt. Fingers dug into his hip, pulling his forward, perfectly fitted against Dean's back. He pressed his hips forward tentatively and Dean pulled him forward with a shaky breath. 

He rearranged his arms, resting his head on the crook of one and settling the other on Dean's hip, holding him still as he thrust against him. Cas pressed his nose to Dean's neck, pushing harder than he should as he gritted his teeth, barely able to contain his moans. 

Every sound seemed ten times louder than normal, so when Castiel slipped his hand beneath Dean's waistband, the hunter's moan was deafening. He pushed his arm under Dean's head, and pressed two fingers to Dean's lips, almost startled with the suddenness in which Dean took them into his mouth. 

He stroked quickly, keeping in time with his own thrusts. He was so preoccupied by the heat twisting and curling in his gut that he barely noticed Dean's orgasm until the warmth spilled over his hand. Dean softened below him, curling over himself. 

All of the thoughts in his head swirled together and he bit into Dean's shoulder, stifling his own groan as his release soaked the inside of his boxers. Castiel groaned a little too loudly and flopped onto his back, allowing the feelings of shame and embarrassment wash over him. He pulled his arm over his face and wished he could make himself disappear.


End file.
